X Marks the Ed
"X Marks the Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy gets a huge pimple and Rolf tries to help. Plot Eddy's vanity takes a crushing blow when Ed gleefully draws attention to a tiny spot on his head. Eddy's wallowing in despair soon wins him a lot of attention from the other kids too and for once he's not comfortable with that and despite Edd's assurance that its nothing to blow a fuse over, Eddy can't ignore it and frets so much that he makes it bigger and bigger until soon you can't tell if Eddy's got a spot or if the spot's got an Eddy! Eventually salvation comes in the form of Rolf who professes to have a cure for Eddy's plight - if Edd and Ed can get him past the other ogling kids to Rolf's house that is! Once there it all takes a very strange and Rolf-like turn as the cure is naturally one from the Old Country that calls for many diverse and often frankly pungent ingredients but by now Eddy is desperate enough to try anything - even wallowing in lard with a chicken tied to his head. Ed and Double D would like to know what's going on but Rolf needs solitude so it's not until the next day that the full glory of the cure is revealed. Well ... Eddy's spot has certainly gone away all right but there's been a bit more of a change in Eddy's head than he'd have possibly liked. Rolf is proud, Ed is amazed and Double D is dying to know how Rolf did it. Only Eddy's not happy with the result but at least he can't be accused of having a big head now however vain he may be! Quotes *'Jonny': "You look like a lighthouse, Eddy!" Ed: "Hahaha, Or even a one humped camel, huh Jonny?" Jonny: "Plank says... Eddy should join a circus!" ---- *'Sarah': Eddy's zit "I think I saw it move!" Kevin: "This is where I'm gonna bust a gut!" ---- * Ed: "Fish! Fish!" Eddy: "It's mine! Reel it in Ed!" Ed: "It's a fighter, Eddy!" Edd: "Oh, please. No creature could survive in this pond!" Ed: "If it's not of this world it's MINE!" Edd & Eddy: witnessing Ed pull up a what looks like a giant fish made out of huge peices of meat "WHAT IS THAT?!" Ed: "Oh goodie, goodie! It's my freezer experiment! I wondered where Sarah hid it." ---- *'Eddy: '"Oh, hey guys. Dad's rug really does the trick, huh?" Ed: "Attack the wig!!!!" (Ed grabs the wig with his mouth and shakes his head) 'Edd: '"Ed! You're violating a hair piece!" 'Ed: '"Wigs scare me Double D." Trivia *This marks the second appearance of Ed's Freezer Experiment. *Kevin calling Eddy an 'Ugly Dorkling' is a parody of the line 'The Ugly Duckling' which is a story. *Edd and Rolf were the only ones to try to help Eddy with his zit. Ed did not because he made fun of Eddy. *Jonny is seen using the money can the Eds used in "Look Into My Eds" and "Rambling Ed". *This is the second time someone references to the Ugly Duckling. The first being in "A Boy and His Ed". *We learn that wigs scare Ed. *This is one of the only episodes that Jonny makes a scam of sorts. *If you listen closely to the scene of pictures taken by the kids, you will hear several quotes from former episodes. For example, Eddy says, "I'm a minor, stop!", which is from the episode "Once Upon an Ed" and Edd says, "You all need help", which is from the episode "Dim-Lit Eds". *If Rolf had applied the "pickled towel of mirth" only to Eddy's pimple and not his head, we may have seen different results. Video This clip was provided by FlarpJark on youtube. iphdUUIzdpc Category:Episodes Category:Season 3